It is known of course to provide boxes and the like for use in carrying various articles on the front seats of automobiles. Some of these boxes are portable and some are affixed to the seat. According to the present invention, an attachment is provided for mounting atop the usual arm rest, typically that afforded centrally of the front seat, primarily because the inventive structure is designed for carrying tape casettes, discs, etc., ordinarily associated with a dash-mounted player. It is a feature of the invention that it has a depending sleeve-like means capable of being slipped rearwardly over the front of the arm rest for temporary but snug affixation of the attachment to the arm rest. The sleeve-like structure may include elasticized side walls for firmly gripping the arm rest and, in addition, straps or the like are included to embrace the arm rest from the rear so as to prevent unwanted forward removal of the attachment from the arm rest. The attachment features a box containing a fore-and-aft slidable drawer constructed to hold casettes, discs, etc. The exterior of the attachment may be covered and padded to blend with the decor of the vehicle in which it is used.
Further features will appear as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in detail in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.